


Five Soft Kylux Drabbles

by rudbeckia



Series: Cantina Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M, Soft Kylux, snoke dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Five 100-word drabbles written for prompts, arranged in chronological order.





	Five Soft Kylux Drabbles

===  
I can’t do this on my own  
===

Kylo’s forehead rested against Armitage’s. His voice was barely a breath.  
“I can’t do this on my own.”  
“I know,” murmured Armitage. “That’s why I’m here.”  
“On three?”  
Armitage met Kylo’s unfocused gaze and smiled.  
“One,” he said, marking the count with a kiss.  
“Two,” replied Kylo in kind. “Give me cover.”  
Armitage nodded, stepped back and drew his blaster. Kylo’s lightsaber buzzed and crackled into life.  
“THREE!”  
The doors burst open. Red armoured guards dropped under devastating fire while Kylo roared and threw his spinning blade at Snoke.  
After five seconds, Armitage spoke.  
“Long live Supreme Leader Kylo Ren.”

===  
“Are you going to talk to me?“  
===

“Supreme Leader?”  
Kylo remained crouched on the cavern floor, staring at his empty palm. Armitage waited until the last trooper left, stepped closer and knelt to make their heads level.  
“Kylo. Are you going to talk to me?”  
Kylo could have been carved from alabaster. Armitage removed one glove and reached out to brush the hair from Kylo’s eyes. Lighting quick, Kylo’s hand gripped Armitage’s wrist and twisted him off balance. Armitage stifled a cry.  
“Do you need to throw me around again?”  
“I’m sorry,” said Kylo, pulling Armitage into a crushing embrace. “I need you this close right now.”

===  
“You’re the one thing keeping me sane right now.”  
===

“Snoke called you the mad son of a mad father.” Kylo stroked Armitage’s bare arm and smiled when the hair raised.  
Armitage twisted his neck to make eye contact. “He called you a child in a mask. Said you’d never match Vader. You’ve surpassed them both.” He stretched for an indulgent kiss. “Do you think I’m mad?”  
“Mad to be my...” Kylo frowned. “What do I call you?”  
“I’m the thorn in your side. The knife in your back. The—“  
Kylo laughed and kissed Armitage again. “No. You’re my anchor. My solace. The one thing keeping me sane right now.”

===  
Are you lost?  
===

Lights dimmed, the soft thrumming of one of the many hearts of the ship in his ears, Armitage closed his eyes and drifted. Outside, hyperspace painted the viewports with blue trails.  
He let his head sink back into the pillow and stroked warm, smooth skin as he thrust up slowly, savouring every sensation of his growing anticipation of pleasure.  
“Hey.”  
He opened his eyes and gazed into the amber flecked shadows of the face that looked down at him.  
“Are you lost?”  
Armitage smiled and bit his lip as he thrust up again into Kylo.  
“Lost in you? Every time.”

===  
"You started those rumours?"  
===

Armitage shuffled nervously under the heat of Kylo’s glare.  
“You started those rumours?” Armitage nodded. “End them.”  
“Supreme Leader, in my defence it was accidental. A careless, unguarded statement.”  
“Now!”  
Armitage cleared his throat, swallowed, and activated the holorecorder.  
“It has come to my attention that there is a vicious rumour circulating amongst the crew.”  
Armitage glanced at Kylo and scowled at the smirk on his face.  
“I would like to set the record straight. The Supreme Leader and I are not, I repeat, NOT, having an affair.”  
“No,” interrupted Kylo. “We got married.”  
Armitage spluttered.  
“Kylo, this is LIVE!”


End file.
